Little Emma
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en el capítulo "Gigantitan". Una pequeña discusión puede ocasionar un gran problema cuando Marinette y Adrien descuidan por un momento a su pequeña hija. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.


Marinette y Adrien se encontraban caminando por los campos Elíseos tomando por cada lado una de las manos de su pequeña hija de 3 años, Emma. La niña de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro daba saltos en cada paso mientras lucía aquel traje que su madre le había confeccionado, se trataba de un sencillo conjunto con una falda y una camiseta con mangas con fondo rojo y puntos negros, acompañado con un yoyo que rodeaba su cintura, muy al estilo de Ladybug.

Hacia un día soleado, perfecto para pasarlo en familia y despejar la mente de las responsabilidades. Ese día la pareja había decidido pasarlo con su única hija, debido a que usualmente entre sus trabajos y las responsabilidades como Ladybug y Chat Noir a veces no les permitían pasar demasiado tiempo en familia, por lo que ese día lo aprovecharían al máximo.

En ese día, había una especie de feria en los campos Elíseos y había todo tipo de puestos con ventas de comida y, además, un circuito de juegos para niños que habían puesto por ese día, en dónde se encontraban cada vez más niños.

-Mami y papi – Dijo la niña captando la atención de sus padres y señalaba la piscina con pelotas de colores que habían puesto – ¿Puedo montarme ahí?

-Claro, princesa – Respondió Adrien acercándose al lugar para comprar una entrada para su hija.

Mientras tanto, una nerviosa Marinette se quedó esperando a su esposo. Los últimos días había estado especialmente impaciente y un tanto distraída, al punto de que fue su hija quien la sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿Mami?

Marinette salió de su ensoñación y miró a la niña – Los siento, cariño ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme quitar los zapatos, por favor?

-Oh, claro – Dijo ella mientras se disponía a sentarse en una banca a hacer aquello.

Al cabo de unos minutos Adrien volvió y le habló a su hija – ¿Lista?

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo la niña mientras su padre la ponían en sus hombros para dirigirse al juego y agitaba una mano – ¡Adiós mami!

Marinette sonrió mientras agitaba su mano también – Adiós cariño, nos vemos en un rato.

Emma miraba a todas las personas a su alrededor, y fijó sus enormes ojos verdes en un camión de helados que pasaba justo por ahí y de inmediato habló – ¡Papi! ¡Helado!

Adrien posó su vista en el heladero y luego le habló a su hija – No puedes entrar a esa piscina de pelotas con el helado, prometo que cuando salgas de ahí te compraré uno.

Emma sonrió y luego de que su padre la besara en la mejilla fue hasta la piscina de pelotas para empezar a jugar con los otros niños que se encontraban ahí. Por otro lado, Adrien volvió a la banca donde se encontraba sentada Marinette, se puso junto a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

-No tienes porque estar nerviosa, my lady – Soltó Adrien.

-Eso no me reconforta.

-No estabas tan nerviosa cuando me lo dijiste a mi – Respondió él mirándola – ¿Por qué es tan difícil decírselo a Emma?

Marinette bufó – Porque es la única niña que a sus 3 años no nos ha pedido un hermano.

-Sabes que es muy tranquila y un poco tímida para algunas cosas – Dijo Adrien reconfortándola – Se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que en unos meses tendrá un hermano.

-Adrien tu la has visto, a pesar de ser tranquila pelea mucho con los hijos de Alya y Nino.

-Son niños, siempre habrá peleas – Refutó él.

-Pero sabes que los niños que ven a otros niños con hermanos suelen querer uno, y ella ni siquiera lo ha mencionado.

Adrien suspiró – Pienso que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, todos los niños quieren un hermano, yo siempre quise uno y tú también.

-Lo sé – Admitió ella tocando su plano vientre que en unos pocos meses se vería abultado.

-Y yo sé que ella estará feliz por su nuevo hermano – Dijo Adrien sonriendo – Lo mínimo que hará es saltar de alegría.

Marinette río – O preguntarnos de dónde vienen los bebés, sabes que es muy curiosa.

Adrien se sonrojó – Y me temo que esa duda se la responderemos dentro de muchos años.

La pareja había estado tan sumergida en su pequeña conversación que apenas y se habían fijado en el alboroto que se había formado en el lugar donde se encontraba jugando Emma. Ellos no dudaron en levantarse de inmediato y acercarse a ver porque había tanto alboroto, sin embargo, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que los cuidadores estaban deteniendo una pelea entre dos niños que se encontraban en la piscina de pelotas, y si, uno de esos niños era su hija.

Adrien y Marinette se abrieron entre la multitud y tomaron a Emma, uno de los cuidadores les explicó que al parecer Emma le había lanzado una de las pelotas al ojo del otro niño y que este le había devuelto el ataque con un jalón de cabello y, en respuesta de eso Emma había decidido morderlo en el brazo, por lo que así se había desencadenado todo aquello.

La pareja se disculpó con los cuidadores, ya que había sido su hija quien había empezado todo y era la causante de aquel alboroto, y seguido de ello salieron del lugar para sentarse en una banca. Adrien y Marinette no se consideraban unos padres demasiado duros, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión su hija se había portado bastante mal, y debían hacer algo al respecto. Fue Adrien quien le habló a la pequeña.

-Emma ¿por qué golpeaste a ese niño? – Preguntó él seriamente.

-Se estaba burlando de mi traje de Ladybug – Respondió la niña.

-Emma que se haya burlado de tu traje no es razón suficiente para que lo golpearas en el ojo con esa pelota – Dijo Marinette igual de seria – Pudiste haberlo lastimado de gravedad.

-Ese niño fue malo conmigo – Respondió la niña un poco enojada – Así que hice lo que Ladybug haría.

Marinette se sorprendió mucho ante aquella respuesta de su hija, sabía que Emma admiraba a Ladybug, pero no se había fijado que era su modelo a seguir, y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa, ya que, aunque su hija no lo supiera, ella era Ladybug y que la admirara tanto como madre como superheroína era algo que no podría describir.

Sin embargo, no le había gustado aquel alboroto que provocó Emma, por lo que tuvo que ser algo dura con ella – Ladybug pelea contra villanos de verdad, ese niño solo te molestó, no debiste golpearlo.

-Es cierto, Emma – Intervino Adrien mirando a su hija – Escucha, sé que tratas de ser como Ladybug, pero recuerda que ella es más grande, y no puedes imitarla en todo lo que hace, podrías salir lastimada.

\- ¡También soy grande! – Dijo Emma llorando.

-No, no lo eres Emma – Respondió Marinette duramente mientras se levantaba – Quédate aquí, tengo que disculparme con la mamá del otro niño.

Adrien vio como su esposa se alejaba de la banca y empezaba a hablar con la otra mujer. Sabía que Marinette se encontraba bajo mucho estrés los últimos días por el trabajo, sus deberes como Ladybug y, además, su recién descubierto embarazo, por lo que aquella situación solo la estaba poniendo peor.

Emma seguía llorando, por lo que Adrien la besó en la mejilla y luego habló – Iré a comprarte un helado, no te muevas de aquí. Vuelvo en seguida ¿sí? – La niña asintió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. A Adrien no le gustaba ser así de duro con su hija, pero en ocasiones tenía que serlo si quería darle una buena educación.

Emma por su parte, se quedó en la banca aún derramando lágrimas de rabia por lo que acababa de pasar, ella miraba a sus padres aleatoriamente cuando vio una pequeña mariposa color morada revoloteando cerca de ella, intentó tomarla, pero esta se posó en el yoyo que tenía en su cintura.

Marinette aún apenada por el incidente terminó de hablar con la madre del otro niño, y decidió volver a la banca a encontrarse con su esposo y su hija, sin embargo, aquello no fue posible ya que de repente una enorme figura se manifestó haciendo que todos los presentes entraran en pánico y empezaran a correr de un lado a otro.

Ella no dudó en hacerlo también, evidentemente se trataba de un villano akumatizado, y por su mente solo pasaba encontrar a Adrien y Emma para poder ponerse a salvo, y que ella y su esposo pudieran entrar en acción. Sin embargo, aquel villano atacaba a los demás poniéndolos en esferas de diferentes colores, por lo que los campos Elíseos se llenaban de a poco de esas cosas.

Marinette evitaba a toda costa los ataques cuando decidió levantar su mirada y ver al enorme villano akumatizado. Su figura se asemejaba a la de Gigantitan, ese bebé enorme al que se había enfrentado hace muchos años, sin embargo, no se trababa del mismo, sobre todo porque Gigantitan no tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y un traje de mariquita que ella misma había confeccionado.

-Emma – Dijo Marinette sin poder creerlo y sintiendo miedo como nunca.

La niña bajo los efectos de su akumatización ni si quiera se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba por encerrar en una de esas esferas de colores era su propia madre. Marinette pudo haber sido fácilmente vencida ya que aún no salía de la impresión, pero alguien la jaló fuertemente y empezó a correr junto con ella.

Cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta que se trataba de Adrien quien la había sacado de ese lugar, la pareja logró escapar y refugiarse en un callejón. Él fue quien se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de los brazos nerviosamente.

\- ¿Estás bien, my lady?

-Sí, estoy bien – Respondió ella con un hilo de voz – Pero Emma…

-Sí, fue akumatizada – Dijo Adrien tragando grueso.

Marinette soltó un par de lágrimas y volvió a hablar – ¿Por qué también nuestra hija? ¿No es suficiente para Hawk Moth haber akumatizado a toda la ciudad de París?

Adrien limpió sus lágrimas – Sabes que siempre logra darnos donde más nos duele, pero no lo dejaremos ganar.

Marinette asintió, y seguido de ello abrió su bolso de donde salió Tikki, al mismo tiempo, Adrien dejó salir a Plagg de su bolsillo, sin embargo, cuando Marinette estuvo a punto de decir las palabras mágicas para su transformación Adrien la detuvo.

-No puedes hacer esto – Dijo él entre el miedo y la rabia – ¡Estás embarazada! Sería peligroso.

Marinette frunció el ceño – Adrien no voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados solo porque estoy embarazada, mientras mi hija está akumatizada, voy a estar bien.

-No puedes arriesgarte de esa manera – Insistió Adrien – Puedes hacerte daño a ti o al bebé, yo puedo encargarme de esto.

Ella lo miró impaciente – Cuando estuve embarazada de Emma y no lo sabíamos, salimos en muchas misiones como estas y no me pasó nada, ni a mi ni a ella – Marinette tomó la cara de Adrien entre sus manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Emma nos necesita a ambos, voy a estar bien.

Adrien la miró, la determinación en sus ojos lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo, no le quitaría la vista de encima – Está bien, confío en ti.

Marinette le sonrió y luego miró a su _kwami_ – Tikki, las motas.

Adrien por su lado la imitó hablándole al pequeño gato negro – Plagg, las garras.

Cuando la transformación de los superhéroes más conocidos de París se completó, ninguno dudó en salir del callejón y entrar en acción. Lo primero que hicieron fue poner a todas las personas que podían a salvo, aunque ya la mayoría se encontraba en una de esas esferas de colores.

Cuando estuvieron en lo más alto de un árbol pudieron notar que la akumatización no había cambiado mucho el aspecto de su hija, ya que aún conservaba el conjunto de mariquita y el yoyo, sin embargo, la niña ahora también poseía una máscara y su peinado era diferente. Además, pudieron notar que con yoyo lograba hacer las esferas de colores que se asemejaban a las pelotas con las que había jugado solo unos momentos antes.

Emma vio a los superhéroes en lo alto de un árbol y no dudo en acercarse a ellos para tomarlos entre sus grandes manos. La pareja decidió escapar mientras ideaban un plan para acabar con esa situación lo antes posible.

-El akuma debe estar en yoyo – Dijo Ladybug saltando de edificio a edificio – No tiene ningún otro accesorio.

-Además, de ahí provienen esas esferas – Acotó Chat Noir – ¿Cómo sugieres que rompamos ese yoyo? Es enorme.

-Supongo que tendrás que usar el cataclismo, es lo más rápido – Respondió la chica.

-No quiero lastimar a Emma – Dijo él preocupado.

-Tampoco yo, y por eso no quiero enfrentarla, solo quiero destruir el akuma y que todo vuelva a la normalidad – Dijo Ladybug – Pero necesitamos un plan.

-Sugiero que uses el amuleto encantado, tal vez nos de alguna idea.

Ladybug dudó por un momento, sentía que era demasiado pronto para usarlo, sin embargo, recibieron un ataque por parte de Emma y después de eso no dudó en usarlo, quería que todo se acabara.

\- ¡Lucky Charm!

El amuleto encantado dio un brillo para después arrojar una paleta de helado de color rojo y puntos negros. Los superhéroes miraron confundidos.

-Y nuestra mejor esperanza es un helado – Dijo Chat Noir para que luego una idea golpeara su cabeza – ¡Eso es!

-Chat Noir no es momento de bromas, estamos en una situación seria.

-Escúchame – Dijo él tomándola de los hombros – Cuando te fuiste a hablar con la mamá de ese niño yo estaba comprándole un helado a Emma, tal vez si te acercas con eso la distraerás y yo podré usar mi cataclismo y destruir el yoyo.

-Podría funcionar – Dijo Ladybug – Andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ladybug partiera Chat Noir la tomó del brazo captando su atención – Cuídate mucho, my lady.

Ladybug le dio una sonrisa – Lo haré, gatito.

Y sin decir nada más, la superheroína usó su yoyo para acercarse hasta su hija. Ladybug se puso en lo alto del Arco del triunfo y empezó a hacerle señas a la niña – ¡Hey Emma! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí para ti!

Emma vio como Ladybug agitaba el helado en su mano y no dudó en acercarse casi corriendo hasta el monumento. La chica estaba a punto de usar su yoyo para cambiarse de lugar, pero hizo mal su movimiento y el helado se cayó haciendo que Emma rompiera a llorar.

\- ¡No llores Emma, por favor! – Decía Ladybug al borde del colapso, ya que Emma solía ser más inquieta cuando lloraba y eso le impediría a Chat Noir destruir el yoyo.

Emma miró a Ladybug ahí parada y en un acto de curiosidad la tomó en su mano. Chat Noir miraba la escena con temor, Emma evidentemente era más fuerte en ese estado y si apretaba mucho a Ladybug podría hacerle daño y también al bebé, por lo que decidió intervenir de inmediato.

-Emma, suéltala – Dijo Chat Noir.

Aquel regaño solo hizo que la niña volviera a romper a llorar y empezara a agitar a Ladybug en su mano – ¡Emma, calmada!

Los gritos y por miedo y angustia de Ladybug y Chat Noir solo empeoraban la situación, por lo que Emma cada vez lloraba más fuerte.

-Esto no está funcionando – Dijo Ladybug al borde de la desesperación.

-Tiene que haber algo que la haga calmarse – Respondió Chat Noir – Por Dios, somo sus padres ¡deberíamos saber cómo lidiarla!

\- ¡No es tan fácil cuando mide casi cien metros! – Refutó Ladybug asustada por la situación a la que parecía no verle ninguna solución.

Ladybug pensaba en cualquier cosa que hiciera calmar a la niña, pero usualmente lo hacía con sonajeros o cualquier cosa que no tenía a mano en ese momento. Chat Noir miraba para todos lados y escuchó levemente la canción del camión de helados que se encontraba cerca y fue entonces cuando una idea golpeó a su cabeza.

\- ¡Canta! – Gritó Chat Noir captando la atención de su esposa.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Canta, my lady! Tal como solías hacerlo cuando ella recién había nacido ¿recuerdas?

Ladybug sonrió al recordar y en medio del llanto de Emma empezó a entonar una canción que solía cantársela cuando era una bebé y así es como lograba que se durmiera. Emma escuchaba la melodía atenta, como si tratara de recordar donde la había escuchado. Chat Noir por su parte, decidió acercarse hacía donde estaba Ladybug y cantar con ella.

Emma miraba a los superhéroes confundida, ya que sentía que estaba escuchando las voces de sus padres. Fue entonces cuando el agarre a Ladybug se aflojó y ella pudo zafarse, sin embargo, se quedó ahí aún sin dejar de entonar la canción, mientras que Chat Noir se acercaba lentamente hacía el yoyo e invocaba el cataclismo.

Ladybug terminó de cantar y Emma la miraba con curiosidad, sin embargo, aquello quedó en segundo plano cuando Chat Noir logró destruir el yoyo y Ladybug se apresuró a utilizar su poder milagroso. Todas las esferas empezaron a desaparecer, así como también todos los daños causados por Emma. Y en última instancia la enorme niña volvió a su tamaño natural, y fue atajada por Chat Noir quien le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio.

Ladybug se acercó de inmediato a donde estaban y también sonrió para luego mirar a Chat Noir y hablar al mismo tiempo que él – Ganamos.

Emma los miraba con curiosidad, en especial a Ladybug, a quien luego de mirarla por unos momentos le dijo en un tono de voz casi audible – Mami.

Ladybug se sorprendió y cuando estuvo por decir algo sus Miraculous empezaron a sonar, indicando que quedaba poco tiempo. Por suerte, entre las personas presentes pudieron divisar a la mamá del niño con el que Emma se había peleado. Ambos superhéroes le pidieron que la tuviera unos minutos mientras encontraban a sus padres, quienes probablemente ya estuvieran buscándola, la mujer aceptó gustosa debido a que los conocía.

Ladybug y Chat Noir le dieron una última mirada y sonrisa a Emma, quien agitaba su mano mientras se despedía de los superhéroes, ellos no dudaron en devolverle el gesto antes de ir hasta el callejón a destransformarse.

Apenas volvieron a sus identidades de civiles prácticamente corrieron de vuelta a los campos Elíseos, y entre la gran multitud pudieron ver a una pequeña niña de 3 años con cabello negro y ojos verdes agitando su mano.

\- ¡Emma! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacía ella y Adrien la tomaba entre sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien? Dime que no te pasó nada – Dijo Marinette dándole besos a su hija.

Emma les sonrió – Estoy bien ¿Mami, papi sabían que Ladybug y Chat Noir también se saben la canción que me cantabas para dormir?

Marinette le sonrió a Adrien y él habló – Que coincidencia.

-Emma – Dijo Marinette captando la atención de su hija – Lamento haber sido tan dura contigo, de verdad lo lamento, no quise que pasaras por algo como eso.

La niña sonrió a su madre – Te quiero mami – y fue cuando Marinette la tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, por fin sentía que había hecho las cosas bien.

-También te quiero, Emma.

Adrien se acercó para hablarle a Marinette en el oído – ¿No tienes algo que quieras decirle?

Marinette suspiró y miró a Emma – Cariño, tengo algo importante que quiero decirte.

La niña no dijo nada, simplemente escuchó lo que su madre tenía que decirle, cosa que no tardó – Tendrás un hermano.

Emma miró a su madre con sorpresa – ¿En serio?

-Sí, cariño – Dijo Marinette todavía un tanto nerviosa – Sé que tú no… – Sin embargo, su oración fue interrumpida por la niña.

\- ¡Es genial mami! ¡Siempre quise un hermano! ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Cuándo va a llegar? ¿Será un niño o una niña?

Marinette miraba con absoluta sorpresa a su hija mientras la abraza, todo su miedo se derivaba de la reacción que podría tomar su hija, pero fue todo lo contrario a lo que ella imaginó. Marinette sonreía sin soltar a Emma, y mientras la abraza sintió de nuevo la voz de Adrien en su oído.

-Te lo dije, my lady.

-Cierra la boca, gato tonto.

Adrien río ante el comentario y no dudó en abrazar a sus dos chicas sintiéndose aliviado de que habían logrado salir de esa situación con la frente en alto. Cuando se separaron decidió mirar a Emma y hablarle.

\- ¿Qué les parece si ahora si podemos conseguir esos helados?

Tanto Marinette como Emma estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, sin embargo, antes de que Adrien se fuera su hija lo llamó.

-Papi.

Adrien la miró – ¿Qué sucede, princesa?

Emma dudó un poco sobre si hacer o no la pregunta, pero al final se decidió por hacerla para gran bochorno de sus padres – ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

La cara de Adrien fue un auténtico poema y no pudo más que balbucear – Eso… te lo diremos cuando crezcas.

Marinette soltó una carcajada mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a Adrien y le susurraba – Te lo dije.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores del fandom de Miraculous Ladybug, espero que estén de maravilla y que este one-shot les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no dejaba nada en este fandom y la verdad es que ya extrañaba escribir sobre Ladybug/Marinette y Chat Noir/Adrien. Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarles ¿Qué tal les ha parecido la tan esperada 2da temporada? Yo por mi parte, en cada capítulo siempre tengo un mini infarto jajaja, en especial con Dodou Villian, Riposte, Robustus y Dark Owl, han sido capítulos excepcionales. Por favor, déjenme en los comentarios sus opiniones sobre la 2da temporada y sobre este fic. Espero leerlos pronto, un beso enorme.**


End file.
